Kryptonite
by dragon boy x
Summary: A KuramaKagome story


Okay this is my first time writing a story so go easy on me it's a Kurama Kagome story

I don't own YuYu Hakusho OR Inuyasha or Kryptonite by 3 doors down I don't want to get sued

_**Song**_

Kurama's pov

_**I took a walk around the world**_

I'm walking down to Kagome's house I been there times because she's my friend and I am her body guard from something that wants her dead

_**To ease my troubled mind**_

I kept thinking about my confused emotions. I think I love her I never felt this way before for her. In the past I saw her as a friend now maybe a lover

_**I left my body laying somewhere**_

I was in one of those things where I just spaced out of my body and just think about things and flash backs

_**In the sands of time**_

I started this in Spirit world when Konema said Karasu maybe behind the one who's trying to kill Kagome. He also said I am close going to the dark side just like Sensei be crazy and evil. That's when I discovered my feelings for Kagome.

_**But I watched the world float**_

I have seen the kindness of demons and humans Seen it in 3 worlds and 500 years in the past. The good sides of living made me want to be Spirit detective.

_**To the dark side of the moon**_

Yet I have seen the dark side of three worlds. The way demons and humans do to each other. It made me sick made me want to destroy everyone.

_**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**_

I have saved people lives being me Kurama. But I have ended lives by me being Youko Kurama I done many things I felt like I could do anything

_**I watched the world float**_

I had seen the worlds of people being kind to other people helping them caring for them doing all those things even if they don't even know each other. Even risking their lives just so the others they care about are safe

_**To the dark side of the moon**_

But I had seen the other side of people the dark side. Just seeing this made me transform into Youko or turn into a demon in my human form going crazy. It was like Inuyasha WHEN He turns into a demon my eyes all red not like Hiei's but something else.

_**After all I knew it had to be**_

But something in my life kept me from going to the dark side. Not giving up on my life. It wasn't a something in my life but someone. It wasn't my friends or my mom. Not my new friends but someone else.

_**Something to do with you**_

Kagome I really do love her. She was kind, beautiful, graceful, funny, smart,

Caring, her smile, her body, her voice, just everything about her, I ever knew these feelings for her until I started to protect her.

_**I really don't mind what happens now and then**_

I don't care If I die, suffer, or anything else that happens to me.

If something ever even truly bad happens to me I wouldn't care

_**As long as you'll be my friend at the end**_

If Kagome will be there with me in the very end of everything I will be okay. As long as she was okay, safe and happy I don't care what happens to me

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

If I do go to the dark side go crazy. Become Youko Kurama again into that murder great Makai bandit. I know turning into the dark side very slowly but very close to it

_**Call me Superman**_

Call me Kurama. Call me her friend. Will she possibly love me?

Even if I turn into an evil demon and do horribly things go crazy.

_**If I'm alive and well, will you be**_

If I was alive, if I was okay, if there was nothing wrong with me.

If I wasn't even hurt but it looked like it would she say …………..

_**There a-holding my hand**_

"Kurama are you okay are you hurt?" being all concerned for my well being. Would she still help me up from the ground if I wasn't even hurt?

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

I will protect her from Karasu and any other demon, human, half demon, or any other thing that wanted her dead I promised myself that when I first started to protect her.

_**With my superhuman might**_

I will protect her with my powers as a demon. I will protect her with all my might and my new sword. Konenma gave me it was just like inuyasha's

Sword only it wasn't a fang it looked like some regular steel sword long and powerful

_**Kryptonite**_

Konenma gave me it was just like Inuyasha's sword only it wasn't a fang. It looked like a regular sword steel long good grip it looked like some sword from lord of the rings. It is called Kryptonite

_**You called me strong, you called me weak,**_

She used to say. "Go Kurama, Alright Kurama, Kurama you're strong, and Kurama you're weak." In the Dark Tournament she would say anything just to give me something to fight against demons.

_**But still your secrets I will keep**_

Yes I do know about her time traveling, Jewel hunt, Naraku adventures. I promised her I would keep her secrets from her three annoying friends, school, and her family who didn't know about Naraku and that she is a Spirit Detective

_**You took for granted all the times**_

Before I had feelings for her I use to think. She took me for granted like. Help her do her homework; Help her talk to Inuyasha to let her go home, or if she was confused about Inuyasha and Kikyo Kagome would come to me to talk about it.

_**I never let you down**_

Yet I never let her down. When she called or yelled at my name I would be there for her. If she was in danger or needed someone to be there for her I would be there for her.

_**You stumbled in and bumped your head,**_

When Kagome Fought Tsubaki's curse from within herself I was there telling her she can do it. When Renkotsu poisoned Kagome Miroku, and Sango I was there to heal her while Yukina healed Sango and that flea healed Miroku. When Kagome was in danger from Kagura and a strange baby who was trying to control Kagome's heart I was there and saved her.

And many other times I saved her where Inuyasha should have been but he wasn't there.

_**If not for me then you'd be dead**_

If I wasn't there for her she would have probably die. Not that I'm bragging she even said so "Kurama If you weren't here I would have probably died" Kagome said that when I save her.

_**I picked you up and put you back**_

Even one time when our groups fell on a ground Kagome couldn't get up and nobody noticed her that she couldn't seem to get up I was the only one to notice that. I picked her up

_**On solid ground**_

Kagome smiled at me and said "Thanks Kurama for picking me up "

I said "No problem Kagome "I said we both looked at each others eyes. I saw her angel eyes. Someone coughed we looked at our hands and let go of each other and started to blush while others were smirking.

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

I Am so close going into the dark side every since my mother was killed right in front of my eyes by demons I just went crazy at the time my eyes were red

_**Call me Superman**_

Kagome tried to stop me from fighting my other friends but I was out of this world until she called my name the fifth time then my eyes were green again

_**If I'm alive and well,**_

Kagome saw that I had a few cuts thanks to Roto in the tournament. When my match was over she got away from her team and ran to me looking at me like I was dieing.

_**Will you be there a-holding my hand**_

She came to me and started to say "Kurama are you all right "she said she looked like she was going to cry any minute I felt sad that she was crying. But I felt happy that she was worried about me.

_**I'll keep you by my side  
**_

I want to protect Kagome. Not because it was my job but because I wanted to. I won't let Karasu kill her no matter what. I still want to know why he wants to kill her.

_**With my superhuman might  
**_

Whatever the reason I want let him harm Kagome no matter what. I will protect her from any kind of adversary. I will go my whole limit maybe even more than my limit just for her and only her.

_**Kryptonite  
**_

I still don't know what Kryptonite can do all that Konenma said was that it was powerful and can help me in a tight spot. I might as well test it out. I saw a school and thought I would give it a shot I made one swing and then ….

_**Yeah!!  
**_

There was a powerful blast of green. When my attack was over the whole school looked completely destroyed nothing was there except green electricity

_**  
If I go crazy then will you still  
**_

I felt hooked my eyes going red an evil smile going in my face. I started to go crazy and destroyed many things I am laughing. Lucky for me there was nobody near me. I completely destroyed Tokyo.

_**Call me Superman  
**_

I was near Kagome's stair's where here shrine was then suddenly I stopped when I heard "Kuramaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"it's Kagome

She was running to me crying. She must have seen me go crazy I feel really bad right now.

_**If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
**_

Kagome was right in front of me and it was raining right now. She looked at me and then she was hugging me I could hear her cry. I was hugging her back saying everything is going to be okay I promise. I don't know what to right now should I tell her l love here right now?

_**Holding my hand  
**_

She stopped hugging me and looked at me again she took both of my hands. She wasn't crying anymore but she sure was blushing .Kagome than shook her head and said. "Kurama I lov…." Suddenly she wasn't there anymore as if she vanished

_**I'll keep you by my side  
**_

I saw her on top of the stairs she wasn't alone Karasu and Kuronue holding her arms while she was trying to escape. She was calling out my name.

_**With my superhuman might  
**_

I'm really angry that one of my best friends was holding Kagome. "Kuronue what's the meaning of this?!" "Calm down Kurama Kikyo needs this mikos sole in order to survive" said Kuronue "Why are you helping Kikyo?" I said. "I love her that's all" said Kuronue."You love a clay pot" said Kagome. "Enough time to leave" said Karasu.

_**Kryptonite  
**_

Karasu then send 100 demons after me. I stated to attack with Kryptonite but the green wave wasn't there. Then 20 demons dog piled me they were beating me up with there swords fangs and any other weapons they had.

_**  
**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still  
**_

Then 13 of them were dead and the others jumped of me.I had my rose whip these must be some powerful demons usually they would of all been dead by now.

_**Call me Superman  
**_

KURAMA! Kagome called out to me. Then she and those bastards went into the well and into the past. "HEY pretty boy lets dance" said a demon. I was fully in rage right now.

_**If I'm alive and well,  
**_

A demon threw a spear at me. I caught it and threw it back at him but he dint caught it. Then all of the demons made a circle around me none of us moving.

_**Will you be there a-holding my hand  
**_

Then they all came at once. I fought them and killed them with my kung fu and my rose whip. So fare I was winning I had a few scratches on me but they didn't hurt.

_**I'll keep you by my side  
**_

I was going to the well when all of a sudden. Those demons came back and there a lot more. I was getting ready to use my whip for another battle

_**With my superhuman might  
**_

As I was killing them they just came back but even more numbers. That's when I realized they are multiplied demons. When you kill 1 they back as 4. The only way to kill them all was to kill them all at once.

_**Kryptonite  
**_

I felt something pulsing then I saw Kryptonite glowing green. I thought for a moment I could still attack them like I'm doing right now but I will probably die. But I could use Kryptonite to blow them all away. But maybe it won' work

_**Yeah!!**_

I said to myself here goes nothing. I made a battle cry and a powerful swing with all my might. I killed them all and was really happy. My eyes were turning red again but I shook myself out of it. Kagome' in danger I got to save her. I went to the well and jumped.

Okay this was my first story if you don't like it I wont continue the story. If you do like it I will continue the story. But I will only do these things if you review my story people


End file.
